The Plan
by jackandkimkickwriter
Summary: Jack and Kim are best friends. So are Toby and Ally. So what happens if Jack and Kim notice that Toby and Ally like each other? What about when Toby and Ally notice the same about Jack and Kim?


Toby and Ally couldn't believe it. They were actually going to America! To be more specific, they were going to Seaford, California. Okay, they were actually going as exchange students, but still, they were going.

The two were sitting at one of Melbourne Airport's many cafés with their friends Scott Craven and Georgie Robertson. Scott had once been Riverwall High School's all-round mean guy, but ever since he had reconciled with Toby last year, he had become quite friendly to the rest of them. Georgie was Toby and Ally's best friend

"All passengers for Qantas Flight 2466 to Seaford may now board. Proceed to Gate 9." Said the woman over the airport's loudspeaker.

"Well I guess this is it." Said Toby

"Yeah, I guess it is" said Scott

"See you guys in a few months" said Ally.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much!" said Georgie, before engulfing them both in a big bear hug that nearly succeeded in squishing their lungs.

"Georgie . . . I . . . can't . . . breathe" Toby choked out. Georgie quickly apologised and let go so the two could say goodbye for Scott.

"I'll see you two in 3 months" He said.

"My only regret is that I won't be around to take catches off your bowling, Scott" joked Ally. She had a right to brag. She'd been a state softball catcher and then taken over as the wicketkeeper for the River High cricket team. She basically filled the same role in both sports, owing to her amazing reflexes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Rahul will be able to." Scott replied. He shook hands with the pair of them before they went to the gate.

While on the way, Toby began to think about Jim. He wished the kindly old head librarian at the Melbourne Cricket Club library could've been there to see him off, but unfortunately, Jim was virtually on his deathbed with an extremely aggressive brain tumour. He hoped that Jim would be able to see him when he returned, but somehow he doubted it.

"Just one thing Tobes," said Ally, snapping him out of his thoughts "Remind me why you put your bag of cricket gear with us? Last time I checked, they didn't play cricket in America."

"Just because I'm going on an exchange trip, it doesn't mean I can slack off. I need to stay sharp; make sure I'm getting the ball to bounce in the right areas-"

"Tobes, you're seriously starting to sound like a broken record now." Ally said, cutting him off.

The two showed the attendant their boarding passes and got on the plane. The settled in their seats and began chatting about how Toby had captained Australia's Junior Cricket World Cup team to the title. Eventually, the plane's intercom started up.

"Good morning everyone, this is your Captain speaking. Welcome aboard Qantas Flight 2466 direct to Seaford, California. We will be arriving in Seaford at approximately 10:30 PM Seaford time."

After the obligatory safety talks, the plane was in the air. Toby turned to Ally. He'd packed a little surprise for her in the bag under the seat in front of him. He broke out his laptop and the surprise. Ally, who was listening to U2 on her iPod was completely oblivious to what Toby was doing.

"_Sunday Bloody Sunday, Sunday Bloody Sunday" _she sang softly _she's a really good singer_ he thought.

"Hey, Ally," he said, tapping her shoulder lightly.

"Yeah, Tobes?" She said, removing her earphones.

"Look what I got!" He said. Ally's face lit up when she saw it: Toby's laptop and DVDs of the Top Gear US Special, Ned Kelly and Fawlty Towers. Toby turned on his laptop, and put in the DVD. As the familiar Top gear theme of "Jessica" by the Allman Brothers rang through their headphones, Ally found herself staring at Toby again. Okay, the truth was she'd done it a few times now. She'd had a crush on him for a while (she'd actually kissed him on the cheek once), but she'd never acted on it. I mean, wasn't it the guy who asked the girl out? And anyway, why would he want to go out with her, she wasn't as beautiful as say, Georgie. She sat back and watched the DVDs.

(insert line break)

"Now I remember why I love those shows so much. What about you Ally?" He said, turning to her. She was fast asleep, her head resting on Toby's shoulder. It was getting a bit dark anyway. He turned off the laptop and closed his eyes. When he woke a few hours later, he heard Ally softly singing Wake Me Up When September Ends.

"Hey, Ally," he said.

"Yeah"

"You never told me you could sing."

"Oh yeah, that. Before I knew you, I took vocal lessons outside of school. Apparently I had a knack for it; I just never really acted on it."

"Why?" asked Toby

"I get really bad stage fright. Every game of cricket I play for the school, I'm always worried that I'll screw up in some way and cost us the match." Said Ally, slightly downcast.

"Hey, don't ever say that. A lot of people would kill to have your reflexes, Ally. I know I would." He said.

"Wow. No-one's ever said that to me before Toby. Thank you." She responded. That was another thing she liked about Toby. _One of many_, she thought. The fact that he could make an upset person feel better with just a few words, not to mention that her heart practically melted when he said it.

"We should go over who's hosting us again." She said. Toby nodded, so the two went down to their bags and got out the information sheets they had been given the day before.

"Who have you got, Tobes?" She asked

"Some guy called Jackson Brewer. Says he moved to Seaford about a year back and that he's a black belt in Karate. Who have you got?"

"A girl called Kimberly Crawford. She seems to have a fair bit in common with the Jackson guy you've got."

"Like . . ."

"Well she's also a black belt in Karate." She said

"Well then, remind me not to piss the buggers off, will you, Ally?" he asked.

"Sure Tobes. Not that I think you're capable of pissing anyone off though; you're too gentle." She responded. Toby half-thought about making a clever comment back to her, but decided against it. Again, the plane's intercom started.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are on our final approach to Seaford International Airport and will be landing in approximately 10 minutes, thank you"

The two did up their seatbelts and waited. Soon after, the plane hit the tarmac.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Seaford, California. The local time is 10:32 PM. You will be able to disembark when we reach the terminal. We hope you enjoyed your flight and we hope to see you again soon."

The excitement the two had felt before leaving had surfaced again. They apparently were meant to meet their host students at the airport. The two shared a brief smile before leaving the plane and beginning an adventure neither of them would forget anytime soon


End file.
